


Til Death (And Afterwards)

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Married Life, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Patrick meets Brendon.They fall in love.They get married.Brendon dies in car crash.Patrick is heartbroken.End of story right?Think again.Welcome to the grey area where secrets come to light.





	Til Death (And Afterwards)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Fruit flavors!
> 
> This Brentrick is kinda dark. You know how I am, this isn't new. The idea came to me a long time ago, but I had to get out of my own head in order to write properly. Also I had to gain the courage just to post it. The song that inspired this little one shot was "Dead to Me" by Melanie Martinez, so you can already guess how this will go. 
> 
> Here's a hint, it's not pretty.
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick was lying awake in his bed. He barely slept the night before. Every time he dozed off, memories of his husband came up and he would jump awake. Expecting to find him there only to see it was all a dream. And sadly this was the reality. Brendon was gone and there was nothing he could do to change it. 

The blond haired man only held a frown on his face. Patrick had cried all the tears he could. He thought by sleeping on Brendon’s side of the bed that it'll ease the hurt. But it only made it worse. 

Sure Brendon was flawed, but who wasn't? Patrick loved him more than anything in this world. And now his world was gone. Taken too soon by a car accident.

Patrick sighed heavily as he turned over to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was now time to get up. Today was the big day. The day that he didn't ever want to have to go through. Brendon’s funeral. 

Another huge sigh and Patrick slowly rose to his feet. He needed to get to the funeral home early to make sure everything was set up to perfection. Also he wanted to spend some time alone with his husband. Just to talk and gaze at his beautiful sleeping form just like old times. But this time Brendon wouldn't be asleep. He wouldn't wake up and hold him. He wouldn't give him kisses. 

Patrick’s face was wet all over again. He went to take a shower to clear his head. He had to be strong for Brendon. Since his husband was left alone in this world that left all the planning and financials all up to him. Patrick was determined to get through this day in a timely and respectful manner. He couldn't be an emotional wreck. He just couldn't.

Once he stepped under the hot steam pouring down over him, some of his tension released. Patrick kept his eyes closed as he steadied his breathing. Just listening to the gentle patter of the water drops hitting his skin. 

_ “A shower with you always cure my bluest days.” Brendon said as he held Patrick in his arms. To which the short strawberry blond just smiled. He loved being his husband’s sanctuary from the world. Just him and Brendon against everything else. The tall man then tipped Patrick’s head back and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Always so perfect_.

Patrick was now sobbing in the shower. The man he loved so dearly was gone. And now he was forever alone. He quickly washed up and got out. With a towel wrapped nicely around his waist, he brushed his teeth.

“_Come on babe I need to get in there too.” Brendon whined as he tried to move around Patrick to see the mirror. Making sure his hair looked good._

_ “Well if your head wasn't so big then you wouldn't need the whole mirror to fix your hair.” The blond teased while he gave his husband room, still brushing his teeth. _

_ “Oh you must think you're so funny. Have your little 'big head' jokes.” The brunette huffed as he combed his locks with his fingers. Obviously upset. “There hog the mirror all you want.” He then walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. _

_ Patrick felt bad, he was only joking. He quickly went after him. “Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honest.” He pouted as he proceeded to sit on Brendon's lap, giving him little kisses on his cheek. To which the man ignored as he focused on his shoes. “Please forgive me, I'm a bad boy, but I love you.” He giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. _

_ Brendon's frown almost instantly turned around. His arms now holding his silly husband. “Of course I forgive you, my little pancake.” He giggled when Patrick frowned at the nickname. The short man tried to stand up, but the other wouldn't let him. “Woah where do you think your going? Can't take a little teasing Patty?” A smile present on his face. “Let me help you with that frown of yours.” Brendon then attacked him with a ton of kisses. _

_ “Okay okay I'm better now.” Patrick chuckled as they fell back on the bed.  _

_ “Oh honey I'm just getting started.” Brendon growled lightly as he climbed on top of a still laughing Patrick. _

Those were good times. Times he wish could go on forever. Patrick sighed as he continued to get dressed. A black suit, black tie, black shoes, and topped with a black fedora and a black veil. A small tear fell from his cheek when he looked in the mirror. He just ignored it and headed out the door.

~~~~~~

At the funeral home everything was just lovely. Patrick was happy that he didn't have to worry about that. Then he went to the viewing room and saw that rosewood casket. A frown etched on his face. It was so hard to see it. By laying eyes on it, made it real. Too real.

_Patrick was just cooking up a nice dinner for the two of them. Brendon had been called away to work earlier that day. They hadn't really been seeing eye to eye lately and the blond wanted to make amends. A lovely dinner by candle light with a sexy lingerie set to entice his husband always did the trick._

_ A knock came on the door and Patrick was surprised. Why was Brendon knocking? Silly him probably lost his key again. He'd been so forgetful lately. He'd lose his head if it wasn't for Patrick helping him. The blond made sure the top half of his shirt was open so his husband could get an eye full as soon as he opened the door. The banging came again. _

_ “Hold your horses Bren, I'm coming.” Patrick sung a little diddy as he made his way to the door. He was surprised to see a couple of cops. _

_ “Are you Mr. Stump-Urie sir?” One of the officers asked. He was giving him a nice once over. _

_ Patrick frown as he closed his shirt. “Yes I am, now what is this all about officers?” He not so politely replied, arms crossed already. _

_ “Your husband Brendon Urie was in an automotive accident about an hour ago. It was a hit and run. We're very sorry to report that your husband didn't survive.” The other officer spoke, feeling of sorrow on his voice. _

_ Patrick couldn't register the news at first. Everything had stopped. His breathing picked up as his legs gave out. Luckily the officers caught him. Patrick just screamed out, pleading for this all to be a horrible joke. _

Tears streamed down Patrick's now red cheeks. Brendon looked just as beautiful as ever lying in his casket. That terrible night was just one short week ago. So far yet so close in his mind. Patrick just sat there caressing his husband's cold cheek. “I love you... I'm so sorry….I…I miss you…” His voice cracked as all the built up emotions we're starting to give way.

“Patrick?”

Patrick turned to see his best friend in the doorway. “I'll be alright...just give me a minute Pete.” He took his handkerchief and quickly wiped his face.

“Trick come on, no one expects you to be strong today.” Pete crossed the room, placing his hands on the other's shoulders. “It's okay to cry, he was your husband after all.” He frowned too.

“Yeah….” Patrick sniffled and shook his friend's hands off him. “But I have too much to do today to spend it crying. I've got the rest of my life to do that…. I'm glad you could make it.” He gave Pete a small smile and hugged him tight.

“I will always be here for you Trick, you know you can count on me.” He replied.

“At least I have one good man left in my life.” Patrick patted the man's cheek lovingly. “Come on we have a wake and funeral to get through.” He turned to walk out, taking small breaths in order to control his tears.

Everyone they knew was in attendance. All here to mourn Brendon and to assist Patrick. The blond did his best to hide his frowns in front of them. That is until a certain someone decided to come through the front door.

Patrick was talking with Dallon when he saw her. She was even dressed in all black, the nerve. “Excuse me Dal I must attend to my other guests.” He smiled respectfully and walked over to her. A frown instantly on his face. “Who told you, you could come here?” He made sure to keep his voice down so the others wouldn't hear him.

“I loved him too you know so I have every right to be here…._both_ of us.” Sarah; a tall brunette with big round eyes, perky breasts, and long toned legs that Patrick would kill to have; said as she held her stomach.

“For the last time, I don't give a damn what Brendon told you, he was MY husband and I doubt that you're even pregnant let alone that it's my husband's so stop the antics.” Patrick gritted his teeth as he grabbed her arm. Sarah had very little chance to protest before she was being dragged outside. “Now do us all the favor of leaving!” He roughly released her.

“I will not Patrick! You knew he loved me and was gonna leave you! Didn't you?! You killed him! I know you did!” Sarah cried as she made sure her voice was loud enough to draw the whole funeral party outside.

“You see what you're doing?! Trying to make a scene! Well two can play that game.” Patrick sniffled as he tried to fight off his tears. Everyone was looking at their argument. “MY HUSBAND LOVED ME! HE MAY HAVE HAD A LAPSE IN JUDGEMENT FALLING FOR A TRAMP LIKE YOU, BUT I WILL ASSURE YOU WE WERE HAPPY! AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU RUIN THIS DAY FOR HIM. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I BREAK YOU IN HALF!” Patrick's eyes were red and his voice screeched to a high level. He must've looked like a lunatic.

Pete and Dallon stepped up to personally escort Sarah off the premises. “Come on, you need to leave.” The short brunette insisted, taking one arm.

“Yes, Patrick doesn't need this right now.” Dallon added as he took her other arm.

“PATRICK!? HE'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED THIS! I KNOW HE DID!” Sarah cried as she tried to struggle against their tight hold on her. Since she didn't weigh that much, they pretty much picked her up and carried her away from the parking lot. 

Patrick was completely embarrassed as he could overhear his now shocked guest hypothesized the facts of what just happened. He could hear the whispers and it made him feel lower than dirt. The dark secret of his marriage was slowly seeping out. Patrick ran past all of them to cry in the bathroom. It was like the walls were closing in.

_“Brendon where were you!? I waited for hours at the movies for you!” Patrick was furious._

_ “I told you I had to work late so get off my back Patrick! I didn't wanna see the damn movie anyway!” Brendon yelled back as he took off his shirt. _

_ “You liar! I called your job and your secretary said you left early. Some sick sister needed your attention. Now who is she?” Patrick crossed his arms, angry tears beginning to well up. He was met with silence as Brendon ignored him. “You never wanna do anything with me anymore. So you must be doing it with **HER** Now you tell me who she is Brendon, right fucking now!?” He pounded on his back. _

_ Brendon turned to grab his arm and threw him on the bed. “She's no one! Now drop it Patrick, you're starting to look crazy.” He huffed at his husband. _

_ “You haven't seen crazy Brendon!” Patrick cried as he got up. He went to his nightstand pulling out pictures. “You and this woman have been out nearly every night for the last three months. Now you tell me who the fuck is she Brendon!?” He threw a bunch of pictures at him. Pictures of him out with some brunette. And they were anything but friendly. Brendon just frowned at the proof laying at his feet. “You haven't been with me so have you been with her?.....TELL ME ARE YOU FUCKING HER BRENDON?” Tears were streaming down his face. _

_ Brendon glared at Patrick. “You've been having me followed so I'm sure you already know the answer to that.” He turned to go in the bathroom. _

_ “I'm not done talking to you yet!” Patrick grabbed his arm to turn him back to face him. “You will NOT disrespect me! You are MINE! And you WILL end it with her do you hear me!?” He demanded as his grip tightened. _

_ Brendon just laughed. “Okay first take your hands off of me.” He then removed Patrick's hand off of him. “Second she's just something fun to do. You know a hobby. You and I both know that this isn't my first 'rodeo’ so stop with the dramatics.”  _

_ Patrick frowned as he looked him in the eye. He couldn't believe him. “Do you even love me anymore?” Tears slowly fell down his face. _

_ Brendon smiled as he wiped his husband's face. “Of course I still love you. I just also love fucking her on the side. Now stop all this crying cause we both know you're not going anywhere. You can't stand a scandal darling. And believe me I know how to make a great scandal.” He smiled and winked at him. “Now since you're feeling so neglected why don't I give you some great shower sex? You love it when we do that. Don't you Love?” _

_ “Yeah….I do….” Patrick answered with a blank expression. His heart was beyond hurt. Brendon promised to stop once they were married and here they were all over again. He prayed on his deep fear of making his well known family name look disgraceful because he couldn't keep his marriage together. And unfortunately he fell madly in love with a charming lawyer who could never stop at just one. “Just give me a minute to...collect myself…” Patrick wiped his eyes and gave off a smile. Obviously forced. _

_ “Now that's my well bred kitten I fell in love with.” Brendon pulled him close, kissing him deep. Patrick hated how wonderful it felt. His affection was always too good to be true. “Don't keep me waiting okay” He released him and went in the bathroom. _

_ Patrick just stood there, a broken man. Caught between a rock and a hard place. What was he gonna do? _

“Patrick?” Pete called from the other side of the door. “Patrick come on we have to go to the cemetery now.” A few knocks came.

Patrick's breathing had subsided as his mind drifted back to the present. “I'll be out in a minute Pete, gotta fix my face.” He called back as he stood up to look in the mirror.

“Alright, I'll be in the parking lot….take your time.” Pete sighed as he left him alone. He was so worried about his friend. Spectacles like that was embarrassing to watch on tv, let alone have to deal with first hand in real life. He could only imagine how bad Patrick felt on this already terrible day.

Patrick cleaned his face with water and some paper towels. He made sure his eyes didn't look overly puffy. He hated to look bad. Even at his husband's funeral, he had to refrain from appearing too distraught. Otherwise people would think he's descended into depression. And the blond refused to be the latest sob story for the city to glorify. No he was gonna do his grieving in the privacy of his own home. Within little time at all Patrick came out of the bathroom looking as great as he was before the annoying interruption entered the room.

With a brave breath Patrick walked out into the parking lot and got in the car with Pete and Dallon. They held his hands the whole way there. Something he was grateful for.

“We now lay to rest a wonderful husband and an upstanding man. A man that never hesitated to help others in their time of need. He was meant to go on to do better things. A beautiful soul cut down way too soon. Brendon Boyd Urie, you will be missed dearly.” The Pastor finished his speech and everyone cried and put flowers on the casket.

Patrick remained seated. Just staring at that box that was now the last thing of his husband. Something he'd never wanted to see so soon. But then again things change.

_“I can't take this anymore. He knows I won't leave him so he thinks he can just do what he wants. Pete the investigator told me they went to a doctor's office today, what if she's pregnant!? I couldn't bear to watch her give birth to Brendon's bastard child!” Patrick cried in his hands._

_ “Trick I'm so sorry, but I think you should get rid of that jerk. Scandal or no. I'm sure your old man won't blame you if you tell him what's been going on.” Pete tried to reassure his friend while he rubbed his back. _

_ “My father hates me for ever marrying Brendon. I can't let him know he was right about that womanizer! I have to do something myself.” Patrick snapped at him. _

_ “Well seeing how you won't tell your dad. And you won't divorce him. Then I guess you're stuck Trick.” Pete huffed as he stood to refresh his drink. He couldn't stand to see Patrick so upset over someone who doesn't deserve him. Someone who he always felt was beneath him. Beneath them. “I mean unless Brendon goes missing or he kicks the bucket. I don't see your situation getting better on it's own.” He added with a swig of his wine. _

_ Patrick's head shot up. A small smile on his lips. “That's it, you're a genius Pete!” He jumped to his feet to hug him. _

_ “Wait what's it? I didn't hear a solution just now.” Pete was confused, but he was certainly enjoying Patrick in his arms. The short brunette always had a secret love for his best friend since they were in boarding school together. Yet sadly he never got the chance to express his feelings because Brendon came riding in and swept poor naive Patrick away on his charming white horse of lies and adultery. _

_ “That's because you're too busy drinking silly.” Patrick chuckled as he took the wine away from Pete. Taking a hearty helping before sitting it down on the counter next to them. “No we've got the perfect solution to my problem. We're going to kill Brendon and then no baby or skank can ruin my image ever again.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. _

_ “Woah that's crazy talk Trick. I mean I know you want him gone and believe me I'd love to see Brendon dead. But this it's...” Pete pulled away from Patrick to sit on the couch. _

_ “Exactly what we need Pete.” Patrick finished the other's sentence. _

_ “We?” Pete raised a questioning eyebrow. _

_ “Oh don't play coy Pete. It doesn't suit you.” Patrick smirked as he walked over to him. “I've known your feelings for me for quite some time now. And if we get rid of Brendon, then I'll forever be in your debt. Then you can finally have all of me.” He placed the brunette's hands on his hips, gazing lustfully down at him.  _

_ “Y-you really mean it? No one but me?” Pete gasped as he looked hopefully up at him. _

_ “No one but you and me for life baby.” Patrick smiled as he took the tan man's hands in his and slid his pants down. Revealing his semi hard dick. Patrick moaned a little as he slowly began pumping himself right in Pete's face. “Now are you gonna help me or not Peter?” He whimpered ever so slightly as he picked up the pace on his hand. _

_ “Oh hell yes, I'll do whatever it takes Patrick!” Pete panted as dove on Patrick's dick. Shoving it as far down his throat as it could go. Groaning at the wonderful taste he'd always dreamed about. _

_ “Oh fuck yeah Pete, you're such a good boy for me.” Patrick half chuckled half moaned as he propped one of his legs on the other's shoulder. His hands tangled in Pete's dark locks, edging him on more. _

Patrick stood up and finally placed his black rose on the casket. He bent down to kiss his husband goodbye. “I will always love you baby, but save a place in hell for me.” He stood back up wiping the last of his tears away. He then put his viel back in place, a grin on his lips as he was finally out from under Brendon's horrible spell.

He then walked back to the loving arms of Pete. The only man he could count on now in his time of need. “I wanna go home now…..please take me home…” Patrick sniffled to him. It was all starting to be too much being there among the dead. Plus he had more things to take care of.

“No problem I'll have the limo driver drop you off.” Pete held him tight as they got back into the back. They rode in silence as Patrick stared out the window. Their hands clasped tight around each other. 

Once they made it to Patrick's home, Pete walked him to the door. “I'll call you later okay?” He told his friend as he gave him a hug.

“Yeah I'll be waiting for your call.” Pete told him as he rubbed his back and walked back to the limo.

With a deep sigh Patrick walked inside his now lonely house. It was big and empty just like his heart was now. How long would he be in this constant torture? Well he knew what he had to do to ease at least some of the ailing in his chest.

~~~~~~

It was nearly midnight before Pete heard a word from Patrick. A bell chimed throughout his penthouse. The brunette happily answered it. “Hey baby you finally came.” He pulled him in, kissing him as soon as the door closed. Patrick giggled and moaned as he felt the other man opened his trench coat. Pete's eyes went wild when he saw the lacey little number the shorter man wore. “You wore all this for me?” He gasped.

“Well of course love. You deserve all the goodies I have to offer. Including…” Patrick caressed Pete's cheek and he pulled out a bottle he was hiding behind his back. “You're favorite wine!” He cheered as he gave the bottle a little twirl in his hand. “Why don't you get us a glass.” The blond kissed his cheek as he passed the bottle over to him.

“Why only one? Don't you wanna drink with me?” Pete frowned as he watched Patrick walk away from him.

“Not yet honey, cause it's hard to drink and…” Patrick dropped his trench coat on the floor. Standing there in a red lace lingerie set, black stockings, and heels with silk gloves to match. “Give you a lap dance at the same time.” He grinned.

Pete couldn't believe how sexy his crush looked in that. “Fuck a glass, I'll drink it straight from the bottle for this.” He rushed to his bar to pop the cork and rush to sit down on the couch. “I'm ready whenever you are baby.” His legs spread wide, a goofy smile on his lips. And taking a nice gulp from his bottle.

“Pete a proper strip tease requires music.” Patrick giggled at his eagerness. 

“Oh yeah, hold on.” Pete jumped up to go to his stereo to put on some music.

“And make it slow and sensual for me daddy.” Patrick gave him a wink.

“Yes sir, whatever you say.” Pete couldn't stop smiling he was so happy to finally have Patrick all to himself. He'd do anything for him, even kill off his competition. He then found just the right song and he returned to his position on the couch.

“That's my good boy. You always do what I say don't you?” Patrick bit his lip as his hips moved slowly in time with the music.

“Yes I'll do anything.” Pete panted as he drank some more.

“Even kill?” The blond giggled as he straddled Pete, grinded just out of reach on him. Pete's hands instinctively went to grab Patrick's ass. “No you don't naughty boy, answer my questions first.” He promptly smacked his hands away.

“Yes, yes I'll kill for you. I already have isn't that enough Trick?” Pete began to whine as his heartbeat sped up.

“Yes it was Pete, now tell me who you killed for me?” Patrick licked his lips as he cupped the man's face. Displaying his erect nipples behind his lacey bra for him.

“I killed that scum who dared to call himself your husband.” Pete panted as his eyes remained glued on the sexy sight in front of him. He was getting so hot, he had to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“No no that's not it.” Patrick said as he pressed Pete's mouth against his chest. He immediately began licking his nipples through the lace. “You killed the love of my life and the only man I will ever call _my _husband.” He moaned out.

“Wait what?” Pete pulled back very confused. He was beginning to feel disoriented. “Trick you promised to love me.” He frowned at him.

“How could I ever love a filthy murderer who took the best thing away from me!” Patrick spat as he pushed off of him.

“What the fuck Patrick is this some kind of sick joke!?” Pete jumped to his feet to feel instantly dizzle, falling back down on the couch.

“Oh no Pete this is very real. And you made it oh so easy for me _baby._” Patrick chuckled as he kneeled to look him in his now yellowing eyes.

Pete quickly looked to the wine bottle still in his hand and frowned. “You bastard you poisoned me!?” He tried to sit up and hit him only to fall on his side.

“Of course I did. What you thought you were gonna have me all to yourself once he was gone didn't you? Had me all convinced you were my friend.” Patrick then slapped him making him fall to the floor. “WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA FIND OUT THAT YOU SET ME AND BRENDON UP!? YEAH MY INVESTIGATOR TOLD ME HOW YOU TOYED WITH BRENDON TO MAKE HIM FALL FOR THAT BITCH YOU PAID!” Tears streaming down his face.

“P-patrick….please...I-I didn't mean it….he w-would have cheated eventually” Pete weakly reached for him. “Plus I didn't make him talk to you like that….it was all him….that scum d-deserved everything he got.” He gasped for air.

_“I don't know Pete….I was just angry before. Maybe we can work this out without this.” Patrick sniffled on the phone. He was having second thoughts._

_ “No Trick, we can't allow him to keep on hurting you like this. And he laughed in your face! That's unforgivable Patrick and you know it.” Pete growled into the phone. His hands held tightly on the wheel. “Now you tell me if we're good to go or not?” _

_ Patrick felt the tears fall down his cheeks. The man he loved disrespected him for the last time. “Do it!” He frowned and hung up the phone.  _

_ Pete smiled as he put his phone down, putting both hands on the wheel. It took about twenty minutes for Brendon to drive past the intersection. The brunette followed close behind. _

_ Brendon was happy he cut ties with that lying gold digger. The nerve of her trying to extort money from him for a baby that didn't even exist. Well he showed her. He was done with side pieces they always wanted too much money. No, he was gonna stick with his husband. Patrick wanted him before he became a well known lawyer. And to think that his hubby was born rich and wanted him. Yeah it was time to make it up big time to him. Surely Patrick would forgive him like all the other times. _

_ Suddenly Brendon saw high beams in his rear view mirror. First he felt a small tap from the mystery car behind him. Then the taps turned into full on rams. Before he could even do anything the car behind him rammed him so hard he lost control of the car and it went over the railing. Brendon screamed out as he was tossed and turned down the rocky ledge. The gas tank exploding almost immediately before sinking in the ocean water below. _

_ Pete smirked as he drove away. He called Patrick back who quickly answered the phone. “It's done, he won't be bothering you anymore Trick” He was pleased with his work. _

_ Patrick couldn't breathe when he heard that. The thought made his being feel so much better. “Come over, I need to hear all the details.” _

_ “Will do.” Pete replied and he turned in that direction. He of course had to junk the car beforehand. _

_ By the time he got to his house, Patrick was on the couch crying his eyes out. _

_ “Trick... don't cry I'm here for you.” Pete said as he pulled him close. “It had to be done…..for us.”  _

_ “I know…it's just the police left...they don't have a clue who it was....” Patrick nodded as he looked up at his friend turned accomplice now lover. He smashed their lips together. Pete holding him close to him. They agreed to never speak of this night again. _

Pete was turning pale as the life was slowly draining from his body.

“Yes he did get what he deserved for hurting me.” Patrick picked up his coat and pulled out a suicide note that explained how Pete killed Brendon just to have him all to himself. “But people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Pete.” He kneeled down to his level on the floor. “You see Pete, Brendon may have been a cheater, but he was man enough to go after what he wanted. While little boys like you try to be sneaky in order to get what you want…” Patrick had more tears on his eyes.

Pete was gasping as he tried to get Patrick to help him one last time before he drew his last breath. Eyes fixed on the man he loved and the man who killed him.

“No man is without sin….so tell Brendon I said hi for me.” Patrick smiled as he stood back up, putting his coat back on. With a smile he blew Pete a farewell kiss and casually exited the building through the back. The same way he came just to ensure no one had saw him. After all these years of pain, heartache, and trying to please everyone finally no one had a hold over him. 

He was free.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that just happened, I wrote it exactly like that and my conscience is clear. 🤣🤣
> 
> Well I'll take my leave now, it's late and I need more candy.
> 
> Comment and Kudo pretty please.
> 
> Have an awesome day everyone!


End file.
